Call Me Uncle
by RainbowJapan
Summary: What will Sebastian do and think when a random girl comes to the Phantomhove mansion saying she is his niece?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **So guys I decided to start a new story! I promise this will not distract me from my other fanfic(The Assistant In More Ways Than One)

Title: Just Call Me Uncle

Author: RainbowJapan

Website:

Anime/Manga: Kuroshitsuji

Characters: Sebastian, Ciel, and my OC who is named Mania(goddess of Hell)

Me: Sebastian will you please do the disclaimer?

Sebastian: Madam BB does **NOT** own Kuroshitsuji. She does own Mania, my family, and Mania's family

Me: I DON'T OWN THE DEVIL EITHER! Or Hell.

Now on with the story

**xXx**

Sebastian's POV

It was a regular day at the Phantomhive mansion. I was just about to go up and see if Ciel needed anything when I heard Maylene open the door.

"Hello, is this the Phantomhive mansion?" I heard a young girl ask. I started walking down the stairs towards the door.

"Yes, this is" I heard Maylene say

"I am looking for Sebastian Michaels" I started walking just a tad faster curious on who came to the door asking for me.

I came to see a young girl probably around Lady Elizabeth's age with medium length black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees with just a red ribbon around the waist

Her eyes widened when she saw me "Lucifer!" she ran and hugged me. I have no clue who she is. She was from hell because she called me by my real name. Maylene was shocked too

"Oh I' m sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Mania Koromiko" she curtsied "My mother is your sister. You will probably know her by Lilith Michaels but she got married and had a kid" I knew exactly who Lilith is. She is my younger sister who was kicked out of our house when she was 10 years old because she wasn't male. She couldn't be an heir to Satan. I had no clue she was now married and has a daughter. I have a niece.

"Come with me" I pulled her hand. I took her to the kitchen since no body was there we could talk privately "so tell me again who you are and why you are here"

"Well my mom is your sister. I'm 14 years old and a few days ago… my father murdered my mother. I tried to stay with my grandma. But she said I couldn't and I needed someone to live with so I went to Grandpa Satan and asked where you were. So here I am"

I was upset that my sister was dead but shocked from this at the same time "so you need somewhere to stay?"

"Yes. If you have not guessed my father is in jail. And I really don't want to go to an orphanage. Please Sebastian you're the last thing I have!" she ran into my chest crying. What was I supposed to say to a sobbing 14 year old girl who just lost her parents?

"Well I guess call me Uncle Sebastian" she looked at me and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Rest today. Your training starts tomorrow"

I walked her to one of the guest rooms that were right next to mine. Before closing the door I told her "Please try not to disturb the master"

Mania's POV

"Please try not to disturb the master" my uncle said right before he closed the door. He was almost the only family I had left I still had Grandma and Grandpa Satan but they didn't want me with them. I was on Earth. I always wanted to come here but I never could. I was going to be living here!

And I knew when Sebastian said I had training tomorrow I was going to be working here. What did he mean by master?

After sitting in my room doing nothing I decided to look around the mansion. There were so many hallways! I didn't even live in a place like this. And I was the goddess of hell!

I came across a room where the door was barely cracked. I tried looking in. the crack was too small but I could see it was a bedroom. I'm sure whoever was in there was asleep since it is 5:06 am. I decided to walk in. It was dark because the curtains were closed and I could see a sleeping figure in the bed. I closed the door behind me

It was a boy around my age. I got up on the bed and leaned over him. "Wake up" I whispered. I blew on his face a little (trust me that is actually a really relaxing way to wake up) "wake up" I shook him a little "Little boy wake up!" I liked to make people mad if you haven't notice. Plus I was making him wake up him up to know who he is!

Ciel's POV

"Little boy wake up" I heard a voice waking me up. It wasn't usually how Sebastian woke me up.

"Mom?" I asked half asleep and vulnerable. My eyes immediately shot open when I realized what I said.

"No"

"Who are you!" I demanded

"I'm Mania. And who are you?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive the head of the Phantomhive family!" I sat up in bed

"Oooh so I shouldn't be here. You're the master Sebastian was talking about"

"How do you know about Sebastian?" I narrowed my eyes

"He's my uncle silly!" my eyes widened

"I didn't know Sebastian had a niece. Or family for that matter"

"Were not exactly… close. Actually I had never met him up until today."

She was getting on my nerves. I was getting pissed off. I grabbed her wrist

"Hey where are you taking me!" she tried pulling away while I was pulling her down the hallway. I knew exactly where Sebastian would be. I was correct when I opened the door and saw Sebastian cutting something.

"Sebastian why was this young woman in my room sitting on my bed!"

He turned around and sighed "Mania I told you to not disturb the master."

"I'm sorry Uncle Sebastian" she curtsied and walked out of the room. Did she think she could get off that easy?

"I am terribly sorry my lord. She is my 14 year old niece who I was only informed about today"

"I know she told me." I shot him a death glare before walking back up to my room. She definitely took after Sebastian

**xXx**

**AN: **so what do ya'll think? Should I continue it?


	2. Chapter 2: Drama

**AN: **oh my gosh guys(and girls) Can you believe I was about one sentence from finishing but I heard my dad's alarm clock go off so I had to delete it without saving (he had to get up at 3am because he had a plane to catch. He is in Boston right now while the rest of my family is cooking down here in Texas)

And every story needs at least one chapter like this

Start time: 9:19pm on August 5th

I looked at my reflection in the body length mirror. I looked like I normally did; Black straight hair, red eyes, and porcelain skin the only difference is Uncle Sebastian made me put on an UGLY maid's uniform.

I started walking towards the young master's room because I knew that's where Sebastian would be. Sure enough I could hear Sebastian's voice talking inside. I was about to knock when I heard my name mentioned. I put my ear up to the door

"You need to keep Mania in her place" I heard Ciel's cocky voice

"Yes, my Lord" I jumped back when I realized Sebastian was about to open the door

"Hello Sebastian" I curtsied and gave him one of my best smiles "How are you this morning?"

"I am well thank you" Sebastian starred at me

"And you Young Master?" I smiled at Ciel. He glared at me while taking a sip of his tea.

"Shouldn't you be working?" that pushed me to my limit. No 'I'm well' or 'thank you for asking' he just asked if I should be working! This boy really pushed my buttons

"I am happy to hear you are well young mas-"

"Well we should be off" Sebastian cut me off by closing the door "What did I say about interacting with the Young Master?"

I scoffed "I was being kind and considerate. There was no reason he had to say that too me" I crossed my arms

"No matter how he acts he is the master you are the servant. You work, he runs the toy company" we walked down the servant's stairs into the kitchen "and you have a very short temper"

"Yes, Uncle Sebastian I am sorry for how I acted" that was a complete lie I wasn't sorry. What I was really thinking was 'a short temper is what you get from someone fresh from Hell'

"Maylene, Will you please work with my niece today? She needs to know how things go here at the Phantomhive mansion"

"Oh I would love to Mr. Sebastian!" She smiled. I was stuck with this woman who breaks dishes all the time. If you didn't know I can look into someone's past.

Sebastian walked me over to the side "Mania, you have to do everything Maylene tells you do. Got that?" he was eye level with me "and behave!"

"Yes Uncle Sebastian I will" I smiled at him. I walked back over to Maylene

One he walked off I asked Maylene a question "What do we have to do today?"

She smiled "We have to change all of the linens in the house" linens… as in sheets, towels, chair covers, table cloths, and things I didn't even know what they were… in this huge house? In was going to take forever. But I did as Sebastian told me and just dealt with it

We sent hours going into all the rooms, bathroom, and dining rooms. We finally got to the room I wanted to be in the most, Ciel's room.

There was a bed that looked extremely comfortable. Demons don't have to sleep it's a luxury for us and those who do sleep are called lazy but right now I really wanted to go to sleep. I don't know how Sebastian does it. If it makes me tired than Sebastian must be half dead at the end of the day everyday

I looked over at the body length mirror over in the corner. I looked like crap. My hair was no longer straight it was sticking out at weird ends and angles. The front of my dress was still soaked. Let me put it this way… I had a little mistake with the water… well I didn't Maylene did.

But that didn't matter I had to show Uncle Sebastian that I can clean and I can do something. Ciel's room had beautiful windows that went all the way up to the ceiling. It looked over some garden where I saw the gardener Finnian watering the newly-bloomed flowers. They were beautiful. Why couldn't we have something so beautiful in hell? That was something we didn't have. We have... Shrubs but that was it. The sun reflected on the crystal chandelier causing rainbow swirls on the carpeted floor. It too was beautiful. Here on earth the colors were so vibrant and beautiful. But just when you think something can't get any better you walk into a room like this. There was only one way to describe this room. _Beautiful_

"Well you take the pillows and I will take the sheets" Maylene snapped me out of my trance with her words. I looked over at the bed too see at least five pillows on it. It wasn't so bad compared to Bard's room. That man had probably over a hundred pillows.

It didn't take too long and it was our last room so I was done for the rest of the night so that was good.

I was just walking around the mansion just looking around when I heard a very girly voice coming from the dining room. I peeked around the corner seeing a very blonde curly haired girl sitting in a chair beside Ciel going on and on about something I didn't care to hear.

"Oh there you are Mania" I jumped as I turned around and put my hands over my mouth to stop me from screaming "I was just about to come get you to help me with serving our guests" Sebastian was wearing an annoying smile.

"Uncle Sebastian! I almost had a heart attack!" I put my hand on my chest to feel my heart beating 200 miles per hour.

"Will you please take this tea out to Master Ciel and Lady Elizabeth?" he handed me a tray. So her name is Elizabeth… what an annoying name.

As I walked closer Elizabeth gasped "Ciel! You didn't tell me you had another girl living here. And she's around my age! She looks exactly like your butler too!" she jumped out of her chair and hugged me. This was weird.

"That's because I am his butler's niece" I dropped the tray hearing it chatter into a million little pieces. I couldn't breathe from her hugging me. I didn't even know this girl!

"You are related to Sebastian! Well that answers what I just said." She started walking no pushing me up the stairs "This will be so much fun!" she was talking so fast I couldn't get a single word in.

"Wait Lizzy!" I heard Ciel shout somewhere behind us

We got to one of the guests rooms and she opened the door. I almost gagged at what I saw. There was pink everywhere. This was definitely her room. I was then pushed into a chair and then everything was just a blur

Ciel's POV

What were those girls doing? Lizzy and I had been talking… well she was and I was pretending to listen until Mania came in and that's when everything went weird. Elizabeth hugging Mania then taking her to some place I didn't really care. I looked over to see Sebastian still picking up the shattered tea tray. I sighed. This girl was really causing trouble.

"Now introducing the new Mania!" I looked over my shoulder when I heard Elizabeth's voice. There was Mania standing there in a pink frilly dress. Her hair was curly and she had a headband with a little bow on it. She looked like a black haired version of Lizzy

"How interesting" Sebastian looked up at his young niece

Time passed by quickly. Lizzy was going on and on about telling people about our engagement. The whole time Mania was sitting in a chair looking pissed. Not because of out engagement but because of what she was wearing.

"Well Lady Elizabeth I believe it is time for you to return home" Lizzy gave Sebastian a disappointed look. Thank god Sebastian said it was time for her to leave. I was one sentence away from being talked to death.

Mania's POV time skip

I was looking at myself in the mirror. Pink was all I saw. If I was still in Hell people would be laughing their butts off if they saw me. I grabbed the headband out of my hair. I looked like a black-haired Barbie doll.

I decided to grab a book off the one of the shelves that was in the room and start reading.

I'm guessing I had been reading for about an hour when I heard voices coming from the hallway. I looked up at the clock. 11PM. I got up and pushed my ear up against the door. I recognized the voice right away. It was Sebastian and Ciel. My eyes widened when I heard what they were talking about. I immediately yanked my door open

"Can I come!" Sebastian and Ciel looked over at me with a shocked expression on their faces

"Absolutely not Mania it is too dangerous for you" Sebastian shook his head on the universal sign for 'no'

"Oh come on Uncle Sebastian I'm not a porcelain doll. You of all people should know that"

He thought for a moment

"Young Master?" he looked over at Ciel for approval.

Now it was Ciel's turn to think. I gave him the puppy dog look.

"Fine" he said it through clenched teeth. I finally looked at what both of them were wearing. Sebastian was in a trench coat and Ciel was actually in normal clothes for once. Not his fancy 'I'm big and powerful' clothes. He actually looked cute in them 'wait no, bad Mania do not think about your Master like that!' I mentally slapped myself. "But only if she doesn't get in the way" I smiled and hugged him. I then realized my mistake after it was too late

"I'm sorry Master Ciel please forgive my behavior" I said fairly fast

"You are forgiven" he then turned away and started walking. Sebastian gave me a warning look. I mouthed 'sorry' back at him. I then followed Sebastian and Ciel down the hallway and outside.

We had been outside for quite some time and I was cold I heard the 'dong, dong, dong' coming from the clock tower alerting anyone awake it was 1am. We ran into some whore Sebastian and Ciel needed information from. This girl would not tell us ANYTHING I almost gagged when I heard Sebastian was going to have sex with that walking STD.

Ciel and I were sitting on a bench waiting for IT to be over. I started getting sick when the girl was getting louder "oh God yes" even though I was feeling sick I still chuckled. Sebastian was pretty much the opposite. Once Grandpa Satan dies (that will happen eventually but it will take a LONG, long, long, time) Sebastian will be next up for the throne. If any of you haven't figured out yet my mom is Sebastian's sister and Satan's daughter

I couldn't stand listening to them anymore. This girl was getting more verbal and louder by the second.

"Ciel, I'm going to go take a walk. You and my uncle don't have to wait for me I know my way back to the mansion" I didn't wait for an answer I just turned my back and walked off.

I heard shuffling behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was there, Nothing and no one there. I started walking a little more. It was when I heard a crate fall over I turned around. There was a shadow walking towards me. My female instincts were alerting me saying there was danger around. I was keeping my cool and started walking. It wasn't until I saw another shadow out of the corner of my eye I started walking fast. I was still a young demon and I was a female demon and that meant I can only do about 8% percent of the things Sebastian can do. I might as well be a human who can run fast.

This was getting bad. Now there was a guy in front of me 'Grandpa please help me' I breathed out a sigh of relief when he walked right passed me. I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I was being thrown into an ally and I smacked my head against the ground.

"Well, well, well, boys what do we have here?" they all started walking closer to me. I scrambled to my feet and started backing up

"Looks like our own Barbie doll!" they all laughed "No our own little sex doll" they laughed louder. I was scared before but once I backed up to a brick wall with no escape I was about to be scared to death (**An: **did you know that's actually possible? And you can die from broken-heart syndrome too. Your heart literally breaks) they all walked closer. There was five total. There was no way one little girl could win a fight against five grown muscular men. It just wasn't possible

"Back off" I said through clenched teeth

"Oh is she trying to scare us? Is our little sex toy speaking without being spoken too? I think she is. Now she needs punishment" the guy with a mustache said. My eyes widened at the knife they pulled out. I closed my eyes.

I could feel the knife slicing me open and the blood slowly trickling down my cheek. I put my hand up to my face. It wasn't that bad of a cut but man did it hurt! I think this is where humans say 'it hurt like hell'

"If you talk again it will be worse" the whole time the guy was talking he was starring at my fairly small chest. It was small but when I put on a corset cleavage still comes out the top of it. One of the reasons I hate corset. I was actually wearing one right now which hurt because I rarely ever wear them. That's why I don't really have an hourglass shaped body. I still had some shape though.

One of them was only a few inches from my face "You wouldn't mind if I take this off do you?" he tugged at the laces on the front of the dress. I didn't care If they would cut me again I let out the loudest scream I ever have. "You bitch!" the man yelled and elbowed me in the head. My head then ricocheted off the brick wall I was leaning against. I tried not to focus on the pain and I slumped to the ground. I felt blood on the back of my neck.

"Why are you having all the fun Daniel?" the guy with the mustache said (**AN: **I'm actually getting a headache from writing this)

"No! Stop! STOP!" they started undoing the laced on my dress. My arms were pinned to my sides

Ciel's POV

"Where did Mania go?" Sebastian asked as he buttoned up his trench coat.

"She said she was going to take a walk and for us to go on without her" he looked up at me

"I would like to stay loyal to you Ciel" I could feel my face heat up and anger rising because he called me by my real name "But I cannot do that. Her mother entrusted me with the thing she loved most. And as Mania's Uncle and guardian I cannot go to the mansion without her" I actually… understood and how I wished I had family like Sebastian. That girl probably didn't even know how much Sebastian loved her and wanted to protect her. It was then that we heard the scream that came from a voice I had come accustomed too after just two days.

"Let's go" I said and Sebastian picked me up and put me on his back. We were practically flying through the dark streets of London.

"Stop! Stop!" we were going towards Mania's voice. We came around the corner to see men surrounding her. Through a crack in the human wall I saw the whole top part of her dress in shreds. I blushed. I will admit I have never seen a woman in her corset before (**AN: **now days it would be like seeing a woman in her bra) but she still had the skirt covering her umm… you know

I got off of Sebastian. I closed my eyes when I heard the screams. I could only imagine the blood splattering against the brick wall. I opened my eyes. I was right there was blood on the walls and not just on the walls but on the ground too. Sebastian was leaning over Mania taking his coat off. He put it over Mania and picked her up bridal style. I felt so bad for her. Why didn't I say anything? Or stop her from going by herself.

"This is just my suggestion young master but I believe we should stay in the town house tonight" Sebastian looked down at Mania with sadness in his eyes. He was also wondering why this happened.

"You are right Sebastian" I looked down at the ground. I could hear her small sobs. Out of the corner of my I saw her look up at me

"It's not your fault Ciel. It was mine" her voice was very small and my face was very readable

"No it was mine I let you go"

We spent the rest of that night in silence even though that was the time I knew she needed comfort the most. I pretended not to notice but I knew Sebastian gave her some of my clothes.

"I thought Demons don't sleep" I said to no one since I knew Sebastian wasn't standing on the other side of my door. Digging in the back of my mind I remember Sebastian's voice "When something traumatic happens to a Demon they have no choice but to sleep. You could say it's our way of coping"

I then fell asleep

**AN:**

OMG this is my longest chapter EVER. Aren't you happy Mania's okay? I am

I don't know what else to say

Ended on August 9th 2010 at 8:44pm


	3. Chapter 3: Update

This story is going on a really, really, really long hiatus.

Because I just lost all the inspiration I had. ALL of it


End file.
